Bit Dungeon 2 Stats
Stats Every 5 points in a stat adds 1% chance to do the following: Strength - Cleave Dexterity - Critical Hit Intelligence - Proc Spirit - Smite Constitution - adds 5 Health and 10 Stamina Armor - reduces damage from physical attacks Magic Resist - reduces damage from magic attacks Crit - Deal x3 damage Super Crit - Deal x5 damage Deathstrike - Deal 10x damage Cleave - Deal 2x Damage in a small radius Super Cleave - Deal 4x Damage in a small radius Proc - Deal magic damage on hit Super Proc - Deal magic damage on hit Smite - Deal x2 Damage. Deals x3.5 Damage ??above an HP threshold?? Super Smite - Deal x? Damage. Chop – Chance to take off 25% of total life in one hit. Life Steal - Restore health on hit. All damaging 'on hit' effects take priority over this. (e.g. 100% crit means no chance to life steal) Buff - When activated on receiving damage, increases Armor and Magic Resist to 75 Berserk - When activated on receiving damage, increases attack speed. Parry - ??Halves damage of one attack?? Stun - ??Deal ~x1 damage?? and prevents enemy action for a short duration Block - Block an incoming attack Dodge - Dodge an attack Regen - Dodge an attack and regenerate % health Phase - Dodge an attack and teleport randomly Run Speed - Gain increased movement speed after moving a fixed distance Other notes: With 100+% in crit chance, other effects will still proc as long as the damage multiplier is higher at the time of computation (e.g. you won't see cleave damage numbers anymore but you will see super cleave). Weapons Weapons can be classified as 1-handed, 2-handed, or offhand. You are allowed to dual wield 1-handed weapons and most can be equipped in either hand. Certain weapons cannot be equipped in the offhand when dual wielding. * Axe (str) 1-handed (main, offhand) * Bow (dex) 2-handed, fires arrows as fast as you can tap in the direction you're facing. No charged attack. * Blade (dex) 2-handed * Dagger (dex) 1-handed (main, offhand), lets you stealth and on attacking, you deal a Surprise! attack for x4 damage. * Great Axe (str) 2-handed, has a chance to do a Smash! attack that deals x6, x8, and x20 Damage at random. Charged attack spins you forward while wildly swinging your weapon. * Great Sword (str, dex) 2-handed. Charged attack spins you forward while wildly swinging your weapon. * Hammer (spi) has a chance to do a Smash! attack that deals x6, x8, and x20 Damage at random. * Spear 1-handed * Staff (int) 1-handed (main only). Fires a magic shot which travels farther the longer you hold down attack. A fully charged shot travels until it collides. The rarity of the weapon determines the spell. * Sword (str, dex) 1-handed (main, offhand), has a chance to deal 1.5x damage * Bujeddu (str) 2-handed (main only), has a chance to deal 2.0x damage Offhand * Shield Offhand, gives you a passive block chance and when held down, knocks back and damages all enemies in a small radius for x1 Damage * Spell Book (Ice) Offhand, deals next to no damage but can summon orbiting ice balls that freeze enemies it touches. Balls get consumed on hit and do not carry across screens. * Spell Book (Fire) Offhand, charged attack releases 4 fireballs in cardinal directions * Spell Book(Purple, Green) Offhand, charged attack creates multiple rotating orbs that block projectiles Stats/Weapons Overview * str - 1h sword, 2h g.sword, spear, 1h axe, 2h axe * dex - dagger, 1h sword, shield(?), 2h blade, bow * int - staff, spellbook * spi - hammer, proc damage(?) Weapons also have hidden innate effects like in the first game. For reference, the Bit Dungeon 1 wiki says weapons grant the following hidden bonuses: * Hammer +10 Proc * Sword +10 Cleave * Axe +10 Chop * Blade +15 Crit Chance * Spear +11 Crit Chance; faster attack rate. * Dagger +7 Crit Chance; fastest attack rate.